


Are You Saving Me?

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Series: The Demons and Angels Purpose [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop climbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Saving Me?

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this is quite short. it was originally gonna be a scene in the actual fic, but im a loser and dont write things down so it never made its way in. this is just bc i wanted to and since it kept niggling at the back of my mind that i hadnt done anything with josh not being properly bound. the welcome to night vale sequel will be way longer.
> 
> title from sarah smiles by p!atd
> 
> edit: there is now a translation of both parts of this fic in [ру́сский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4732800)!!!! tysm to the person who translated it!!!

Josh was pretty sure the phrase he said to Tyler most often was either 'I love you' or 'stop climbing'. He never went more than a day without saying each of them, because he really loved Tyler, but he was also a massive idiot.

"It's cool, I've got this!" Tyler called, and Josh was somewhere between slamming his head against the wall and threatening to call the fire brigade to get him down from the roof. Josh wanted to help the kitten down from the roof, sure, but there were better ways to achieve that.

"You're gonna fall," Josh sighed, not sure whether it was to himself or his boyfriend.

Tyler didn't bother replying if he heard, just carefully picked up the little grey kitten and made his way to the edge of the roof. The ladders were a few feet too short to reach the top of the roof, so Josh climbed them and took the kitten from Tyler, struggling to get back down and set it on the ground.

It sat and cleaned itself, as though it didn't care the potential danger Tyler had put himself in to save it. He stroked its head, and it didn't bite him, so he figured that was about as good as he'd get in the way of 'thank you's.

He looked up at Tyler, jumping from the roof onto the top step of the ladder, and, okay, _no_ , the ladders were sturdy, but not _that_ sturdy.

Josh teleported into midair, catching Tyler before he hit the ground and probably broke a bone, then transported them both so they were standing below the ladder. Tyler was wide-eyed, probably due in equal parts to falling without landing and Josh using his powers. Since he had been summoned by Tyler, he had hardly used them.

"Ty, are you okay?" Josh asked, concerned by his lack of any real response to this all.

He cleared his throat, seemed to be shaking his head clear, and nodded. "Yeah, just surprised, s'all."

Josh huffed, gave him the weakest push he could, because he still seemed startled, like too much of anything would make him fall over."I told you to stop climbing," he smiled, and Tyler gave him an exasperated look.

"Dude, I'm fine. Just as long as you're around to save me, right?" he said.

Outwardly, Josh shook his head, saying, " _No more climbing_ ," but he was pretty sure that was the best deal he'd get from him, and it was better than he'd hoped for.

***

"Hey, J?" Tyler asked, lifting up his head from Josh's lap to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you save me?" he asked.

Josh looked at him, a bit confused. "I teleported, caught you, and teleported us to the ground," he said, a bit slower than usual, because it seemed easy enough to figure out, an there was no reason for him to care.

"Yeah, but I thought bound demons couldn't us their powers without whoever they're bound to letting them," he said, and Josh panicked.

"Oh," he said. He wasn't going to lie to Tyler, but he didn't want him to freak out about him lying. In all honesty, he'd just _forgotten_ that Tyler thought he was bound. "Well, I never was? Bound? You did the spell wrong."

For a few seconds, Tyler said nothing, giving Josh some time to think, _Oh no, he hates me_ , before he giggled. "Oh, man. I'm terrible," he said, and Josh laughed too, because, yeah, he was an appalling witch.

"There wasn't a single thing you did right in defending yourself," Josh admitted, and Tyler pressed his face against Josh's leg to hide his embarrassment.

"How am I not dead?" Tyler asked. Josh wouldn't deny wondering about that one several times. He didn't do much to stop himself from getting hurt, so it was probably sheer luck. "I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Good thing you summoned me," Josh said, and Tyler nodded, absently tracing patterns onto Josh palm, TV playing optimistic sixties science fiction in the background.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can prompt me [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
